


Lams - Jealous

by mychemicalmind



Series: Hamilton Smut [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bottom John Laurens, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: As soon as the door closed, Alexander had Laurens pushed against it, their chests touching. Laurens looked at his boyfriend, the latter seemingly staring right into him as he leaned forward, their lips an inch apart.“What am I to do with you?”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Hamilton Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Lams - Jealous

“Let’s have another round tonight!” Lafayette sing-songed as the boys clanked their cups together. 

They laughed as they took a sip, Lafayette throwing his arm around an already tipsy John Laurens, Hamilton watching the two with hooded eyes, the alcohol flowing through his veins not slowing down his temper. 

He watched as John leaned into Lafayette, nuzzling under his chin and smiling as the taller man tugged him impossibly closer. Hamilton’s cheeks burned red when his boyfriend placed a sloppy kiss on the Frenchman’s cheek, moving to the side of his mouth and dangerously close to his lips before Alexander pulled him by his arm. 

John looked up at his boyfriend, giving him his doe-eyes and going to kiss him. Hamilton pulled away before he had the chance and John gave a sad whine, letting Alexander tell the others goodnight for the both of them before he pulled him down the street to their shared apartment. 

As soon as the door closed, Alexander had Laurens pushed against it, their chests touching. Laurens looked at his boyfriend, the latter seemingly staring right into him as he leaned forward, their lips an inch apart. 

“What am I to do with you?” Alexander asked, feeling the way John sucked in a breath, “you just love being a little slut, don’t you? Love the attention.” 

John felt his face get hot at Hamilton’s words. He wouldn’t say he loved it, but he certainly liked the way it made Alexander jealous. He also liked the way Alexander would fuck him ruthlessly each time he was being a little slutty. 

“Apparently you’ve forgotten who you belong to, huh? The way you were pressed up against Laf, well, I can’t just let that slide.” Hamilton snaked one of his hands up Laurens’ chest, bringing his hand up and around his throat. “So, you’re going to go to our bedroom. You’re going to take off your clothes, lay on the bed, and wait for me. No touching and no noises. Do you understand me, baby boy?” 

John nodded his head fervently, rushing to do as told as soon as Alexander stood back. He got into their shared bedroom, quickly stripping off his clothes and laying on the bed, already half-hard. He wondered what his boyfriend had in mind, and he wondered how long he’d be waiting for. To put it simply, he wanted to be wrecked. 

He loved it when Alexander was rough with him. On most occasions, his boyfriend was gentle and sweet, and he loved that too, but sometimes he just wanted to be thrown around. He loved when Alex would pick him up and fuck him against a wall, or bend him over a desk. 

He was fully hard from just the thought of the things that could happen to him in a matter of minutes. His stomach jumped as Alexander stepped through the door, unbuttoning one button on his shirt at a time, eyes roaming his naked boyfriend’s body. 

“I’m not exactly sure where to start with you,” Alex stated, his shirt now on the floor and his pants following. He walked over to the bed, motioning for John to get onto his knees. “Maybe I’ll make you suck me off and you can go to bed hard. Or, I could fuck you and not let you cum. Or maybe I could fuck you and make you cum until you physically can’t handle anymore.” 

John listened intently, his hooded eyes watching as Hamilton hooked his fingers in his own underwear, pulling them off and tossing them somewhere across the room. Neither were particularly concerned with being neat and tidy at the moment. 

Alex then moved to the bedside table, pulling out the handcuffs they keep in the last drawer and dangling them in front of John. John’s eyes went wide as Alex climbed behind him on the bed, taking his hands and bringing them behind his back, latching the cuffs around his wrists. 

He pushed between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades, John turning his face as he fell forward, landing face down. Alex tapped his calf, signaling for him to put his ass in the air. He did so, arching his back beautifully and giving his boyfriend a front-row view. 

Alexander leaned forward, sticking his tongue out and circling it around his boyfriend’s rim. John let out a surprised gasp that turned into a moan when his hole was pushed into with Alex’s tongue. Alex placed a firm hand on the back on john’s thigh, the other one on his hip, pulling him back against his tongue. 

John was a moaning mess as his cock was hanging heavily between his legs. He was pushing back against the tongue inside him and struggling against the handcuffs that stopped him from running a hand down and stroking himself.

Hamilton smirked against the freckled man’s entrance, feeling the body beneath him shake as his thighs threatened to sink to the bed. Alexander pulled away then, John whining and trying to push himself back to his boyfriend’s mouth once again. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Alex tsked, “you know better.” He chastised his boy.

He got on his knees and scooted himself to the top of the bed, placing a pillow against the headboard and laying back, spreading his legs wide. He looked down at his boyfriend, smirking and telling him to get up onto his knees and watch him. 

John did as he was told, struggling to his knees and sitting back on his thighs. His eyes followed his boyfriend’s hand as it snaked around his own cock, pumping it and maintaining eye-contact with the handcuffed boy.

“Daddy,” John whined, “please, please” 

“Please what, baby?” Alexander asked, breath catching as he circled the head of his cock. “What do you want?”

“Want you,” John said, leaning forward as best as he could and kitten licking the head of his boyfriend’s cock. He looked up at Alexander, pleadingly.

Alex shuddered as his boyfriend took his tip into his mouth, regrettably pulling himself out of the freckled man’s reach. 

“If you want me so badly… then beg.” 

John looked up then, his eyes meeting Hamilton’s brown ones. “Daddy?” He asked, his cheeks turning pink as Alex didn’t budge. 

“You heard me. If you want to act like a slut, then you have to beg like a slut. That is if you want me to fuck you.”

John gulped and scooted closer, “please daddy, please fuck me,” he said, voice wavering as he tried not to whine. “I need you so badly, need all of you. Want you to fill me up and use me. Cum inside me, on me, I don’t care, just please fuck me, please!” 

Alex smirked and nodded his head, grabbing the begging boy’s chin and kissing him fiercely. John kisses back just as hard, letting his boyfriend slip his tongue into his mouth and moaning as it roamed every inch of it. 

Alex pulled away once they both were out of breath, grabbing John’s shoulders and pushing him onto his back, careful to let him situate his cuffed hands behind his back. He spread his lover’s legs, running a dry finger over the expecting entrance of the tan boy in front of him. 

“You want me inside of you, huh?” Alexander teased as he grabbed the lube they kept under one of the pillows and coated two fingers with it, “Want me to fill you up with my cock? You always take me so well, like you were made just for it. You were made to take my cock, weren’t you baby?”

John whined and nodded as a finger slipped into him. His breath hitched as the finger moved inside of him, languidly dragging against his walls. He let out a surprised gasp as another finger entered him quickly, scissoring him open and briefly rubbing against his sweet spot.

“Fuck, right there!” John moaned, trying to follow the rhythm of his boyfriend’s fingers and get him to brush against his prostate again, “p-please, daddy, right there!”

Alex, however, only smirked and pulled his fingers out. He wiped them on the sheets below him (which he would have to remember to wash later) and lined himself up to his boyfriend’s slick entrance. 

He leaned over, hovering above the writhing boy and sliding into him, making sure to keep his eyes on his face, watching the look of pure pleasure that took over Laurens’ features. He buried his face in Laurens’ neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there as he began to pump his hips. 

“Mmm,” John whimpered, “d-didn’t get to adjust. Need time to adjust… S-slow do-own.”

Alexander moved faster, “bad boys don’t get time to adjust. You’re going to take however much I give you like the good little cockwhore you are.” He snapped his hips to punctuate his words. 

He moaned as he felt John clench around him, hips pistoning forward only to be jerked back and then repeating the cycle. He angled his hips then, pushing into John’s prostate on the first try and assaulting it as he thrust harder than he ever had before.

By the way John was squeezing around him and whimpering in-between moans, he was sure he was getting close. Alexander couldn’t fault him for it, he was close himself. He bit into Lauren’s shoulder, marking him for any other time he decided to try and get too close to anyone else. 

“Daddy, need to cum, please!” Lauren’s practically begged, tears building in his eyes from the pleasure coursing through his body. 

“Do it then,” Alexander encouraged, “cum for Daddy, baby boy. Make a mess of yourself for Daddy.”

That was all it took to have John coming in hot spurts on both his abdomen and Alexander’s. Alexander was right behind him, two thrusts later and he was coming into his boy, John clenching around him making him come harder than any time he could remember. 

He took a deep breath as he slumped over his boyfriend, sluggishly pulling out of him before reaching around to let him out of the handcuffs. They both took some much-needed breaths of air before either of them moved or spoke. 

Alexander took John’s wrists in his hands, gently pressing kisses to the marking made from the handcuffs. He watched as John gave him that award-winning smile and turned around, pressing his back to Hamilton’s front. Alexander wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“We should really go take a shower, my love,” Alexander suggested though he knew he’d be staying in bed for another couple of hours. 

“We should really stay here and cuddle, my love,” John shot back, his hint of attituding never ceasing. 

It amazed Alexander that John could still be sassy even though he could barely move without whining. He pressed a kiss to his freckled boy’s shoulder, smirking as he saw the size of the mark he left. He ran his tongue over it, soothing the angry mark. John wiggled against him, goosebumps rising on his skin from the simple action.

Alex chuckled, running his free hand down and cupping John’s bare ass as he leaned forward, whispering in his ear in a -horrible- fake French accent. 

“Let’s have another round tonight?”


End file.
